Raphael
Raphael (ラルフ, Rarufu) is the main protagonist in Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure. He is an eighteen year old student in Paris who leads a double life as a infamous thief at night with his faithful dog Fondue. Raphael is nicknamed "Phantom R", stealing valuable artwork only to return it days later. His father disappeared a few years ago. He meets a young girl named Marie after stealing a bracelet bearing the same symbol as a coin his father left him, and finds that her violin has the symbol on it too after helping to defend her from Napoleon's henchmen. Plot Pre-Game An unknown amount of time before Emperor's Treasure, Raphael's mother died in a car accident. Raphael was very sick as a child. His illnesses forced his father to take up art forgery (painting a copy, then stealing the real work and selling it on the black market, leaving the fake in its place) in order to pay for doctors to look after him. He did eventually get better. Three years preceeding Emperor's Treasure, Raphael's father left abruptly with no explanation. The only clue to where or why he left was a coin with a strange crest on it. Raphael kept this until he finally found a lead at the Louvre three years later. When Raphael had found Fondue, he was being chased by a cat in an ally. Raphael rescued Fondue, but did not give him a name then, so he called Fondue "dog." The first time Raphael had tried to steal one of his father's fake artworks was unsuccessful. He tried to escape, but there where too many constables in the way. Fondue rescued Raphael in minigame 48 Fondue to the Rescue. Afterwards, Raphael decided to keep him and named him Fondue after his love of eating and cheese. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter Raphael found a new lead that could help him find his father. The bracelet of Tiamat, displayed at The Louvre, bears the same mark as the coin Raphael's father had left. Before traveling to the Louvre, the minigame Showtime is played to start the game. Phantom R, with Fondue, travels to the Louvre to steal the bracelet. He avoids guards by hiding behind statues in the minigame Looting the Louvre. After he steals the bracelet of Tiamat, he is stopped by Inspecter Vergier who wants to arrest him. Vergier sends the famed Paris Rollerskate Brigade after Raphael and claims that escape is impossible, which leads to the minigame Le Getaway. Phantom R escapes and Vergier swears that next time he will see him in chains. Phantom R then finds a little girl who lost her balloon in a tree and a girl cheering her up by playing her violin. After returning the balloon he retrieved, the constables chased him away quickly; he didn't notice the mark on the girl's violin. When going home after taking a detour from being chased by the constables, he ran into a man claiming to be Napoleon. The girl from the park was being chased by Napoleon and ran towards Phantom R for help. He defeats the Chevaliers Diabolique (after playing the minigame, Battle Diabolique) and escapes by carrying the girl and traveling across a river by jumping on top of boats. Chapter 2: On the Trail of the Mark After crossing the river by jumping ontop of boats, Raphael, Fondue, and the girl land safely on The Seine. The girl thanks Phantom R for saving her. He then introduces himself and Fondue. The girl became surprised for meeting a thief. Phantom R then suggests for her to stay at his place, since he doesn't want her to encounter the knights again. The girl then introduces herself as Marie. After headding back into his apartment, Phantom R reintroduces himself as Raphael, his regular self. Marie then explains that she doesn't have a family either. She was left on a convent's doorstep with her violin by her side. Marie hopes that one day she would becoome a famous violinist so that her mother would hear her and maybe reconize her. Raphael then asks to examine her violin since it was resonating with the Bracelet of Tiamat back when meeting Napoleon. He finds a hidden switch, and after solving the puzzle, words appear on the violin- "The Dragon Crown sleeps at the foot of the Holy Mother. lulled by the princess of the moon." The two then realize that the words on the violin are connected to Napoleon, since he was saying that his lost treasure was the Dragon Crown. When Raphael inquires about "the princess of the moon," Marie explains that it could be the title of a song, since the musical sore titled "Moon Princess" was also left with her at the convent. The "Holy Mother" part could mean the Notre Dame, as deduced by Raphael. He then suggests that they should pay a visit to the cathedral in the morning. In the morning, Raphael was awoken by the playing of Marie's violin. Chapter 3: The Darkness of Les Invalides Chapter 4: The Paris Opéra Chapter 5: In Search of Marie Marie ran off after being told by the Duchess Elisabeth that she is not Marie's mother. Raphael searches for her after obtaining the Queen's Pendant from Elisabeth. He starts asking around to see if people have seen a blonde girl with a violin. His clues lead him to Montmartre. Fondue runs up to Marie wearing Phantom R's hat. Phantom R take the hat off of Fondue.'' "If you do it right, you get the angels. You're an angel, so maybe they'll come." ''-Phantom R. Thus begins a rhythm game similar to the first. Afterwards, Phantom R and Marie go back to his apartment. He shows her the secret cellar holding all the forgery art his father made. Then there is a flash back to fifteen-year-old Raphael, running after his father in the snow. His father gets into a car and drives away. Raphael noticed a coin on the ground and saw the mark on it. He then decided to fix all his father's doings and return the real works of art not yet sold. After the flash back, Raphael takes Marie back to the convent. Chapter 6: Intrigue in the Shadows Chapter 7: Saving Marie Chapter 8: Marie's Secret Chapter 9: Weapon in the Clouds Chapter 10: Parting Ways Images ''Emperor's Treasure'' '' A.jpg C.jpg Thumbnail 2 2f8a7b0a v2.jpg 3ds-rhythm-thief-the-emperor-s-treasure-590x331.jpg Story.jpg Rhythm Thief.jpg Animated-9.jpg 10.jpg Animated-12.jpg linearts_02.jpg Showtime.jpg '' Miscellaneous Phantom R.png Capture.PNG Icon 01.jpg Icon 02.jpg Linearts 01.jpg Linearts 02.jpg Linearts 03.jpg Tumblr lz8e6tXwtv1r1s8do.jpg Wallpaper 01 1024x768.jpg Wallpaper 02 1024x768.jpg The_two_Raphaels.jpg|Raphael and Phantom R Trivia *Raphael got his unique sense of rhythm from his mother, as she was a ballet dancer. When Raphael was young, she died in a car accident. Category:Major Characters Category:Emperor's Treasure Characters Category:Characters